


HoloMyth: 50 Years After

by Touya_Kami



Category: Hololive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_Kami/pseuds/Touya_Kami
Summary: HoloMyth (Or HoloEN gen 1) get back together around 50 years after their debut. Although they may have graduated from Hololive now, they still have a lot to catch up on after such a long time. Nothing could go wrong in the feels, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	HoloMyth: 50 Years After

"Brrr... it's cold..." sighed Ina'nis, puffing cold breaths of air. The trees by the shrine gate had all but lost their leaves, and the streets were starting to pile up with snow. Children's laughter could be heard down the road, as they gathered for snowball fights and the such.

"Why did the one period where we would all be in Japan together have to be in the winter?" Ina whined. "I made sure to wear thick winter clothes, but it's still freezing!"

As the snow continues to fall, Ina noticed a mature looking lady with long pink hair could be seen approaching her, with a child in tow.

"Hey, Ina! You sure have come here earlier than expected.", the mature looking lady calls out. "Your Boy had to run some errands on the way here. Hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Oh, hey, Calli!" Ina replied, looking in amazement. "Wow, you still look exactly the same as 50 years ago! Your wool sweater and beanie looks neat on you too. Have you 'bean' around anywhere? Eh?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ina." Calliope sighed. "It seems that after 50 long years for a human, you still have the same old choice of words. In actuality, you still have the same old everything, really. How did that turn about?"

"Humu humu, the Ancient Ones have been kind to me! They've kept me in prime condition!" Ina boasted, proud of her still youthful appearance.

"Although... they didn't need to be **that** kind for _certain_ parts..." Ina said, abashed, resting her thin hands on her even thinner chest.

"Aha, I suppose that that creates a rather _grim_ outlook for you, ey?" Calliope jabbed back, poking fun at her unfortunate circumstance.

"Oi. That's my job, Calli. That's Inaff." Ina clapped back. "I'll bonk you and no one will be around to tako bout it."

The two continued their friendly fire for a few minutes, until Ina suddenly remembered something important. As she peered around Calli's large frame, she saw the cute little child from earlier hiding behind her, she was surely no more than 12 years old. The child had beautiful orange hair, with green accents at the tips.

"G-granny Ina...?" The child meekly whispered, spooked at Ina'nis's sudden approach.

"Aww! What a cute kid! I'll ignore the rude thing she just said because she's so cute." Ina gushed, barely keeping in her desire to pick her up and cuddle her. "What's the story behind her? Did you and Kiara finally get it on and make one? She does look quite a bit like Kiara..."

"Guh?! Gods, no!" Calliope recoiled, face flushed, clearly embarrassed by Ina's provocation.

"This IS Kiara." Calliope stated. "This dumb Kusotori accidentally blew up our house and died while cooking lunch. It was a real pain to reincarnate her. I had to gather her ashes among the remnants of the house. It was an incredibly unpleasant experience that I would **NOT** like to experience again."

"Hehe~ I guess the secret is out!" Kiara chuckled. "I was wondering how long I could get away with calling Ina an old woman!"

"As much as I would want to get mad at you, more importantly... did you just say... _'our'_ , Calli?" Ina sneered, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh God."

"Yup!" Kiara chimed in, face full of smiles. "We were living together, as a happy couple! We even did our we-"

"No, we did not. There was nothing of the sort at all, absolutely not positive. I simply misspoke, I was meaning to say 'her', the accommodation was not inhabited by the two of us in partnership, it was definitely only a single non-human being. A phoenix, that is, living in that house. There was no point in time where the embodiment of death had had a moment of rest within that building, which is to say that a grim reaper, via me, did not ever live in that house. It is simply-" Calliope attempted to interject, before being interrupted by Ina.

"So you two DID get it on, eh? You gotta share the details with me later, an-"

"ANYWAY!" Calliope shouted. "Where's Gura and Watson? It's 10 minutes past our appointed meeting time. As they do say, 'Death waits for no man - and if he does, he doesn't usually wait for very long.'!"

"I've been here the whole time, guys." A small voice suddenly came into perception.

"Gura?!" They all shouted in confusion. "Is that you? Where are you?"

The three of them were discombobulated, searching for the source of the noise for minutes on end. Upon looking down, the three of them saw a singular loaf of bread on the floor.

"*sniff* I can't believe you turned into a loaf of bread after 50 years..." wept Kiara, slowly picking up Gura and cradling her loafy form in her arms.

"Death comes when you yeast expect it..." said Ina, sorrowfully. As she looked towards the heavens, a single tear fell from her eye, as if she was cursing the Gods.

"It may not be much, but let this Reaper on Hiatus offer you peace. We will be sure to use your body to create the most delicious PB and the J's sandwich that ever existed." Calli reasured Gura, who was well on her way to the afterli-

"Guys! I'm right behind you!" Gura snapped. After receiving a total of three hard bonks on the head, the three musketeers looked up, to see a well and alive Gura in her usual shark hoodie.

"Guraaa!" cried Kiara, giving Gura a big warm hug. "How did you come not aliven't? Are you a phoenix too?!"

"Wha- no! I've been standing here ever since you started talking about the uhh... y'know, _prime_ condition." retorted Gura. "I'unno where this loaf of bread even came from! Well, it's good to see that everyone's doing the same, I guess."

"You look exactly the same as before, Gura. I guess so far, Kusotori has been the only one to have a major change, not taking into account our clothes." Calliope replied.

"Hmm... If it wasn't Gura, Kiara, Calli, or me, and no one else has been near us..." Ina was deep in thought, wondering who the mysterious perpetrator was. You could almost hear the neuron activation happening in her cranial cavity.

"*Hic* Ya' look like you need an investigator on the job!"

"Ame! So it was you! We've finally come together!" Ina rejoiced, excited at the prospect of exiting the cold.

"Amelia, it was not very nice, making us think Gura had become a loaf of bread. If you were my employee, you would be in the usual room by now." Kiara told Amelia off kindly.

"I'm pretty sure that's on you, for thinking I had actually become a bread..."

"Hehe, sorry, old habits die hard." Amelia laughed. "It's been a while since I got to prank Gura like this."

"Glad to see you're the same old Watson, Watson! I'm starving, let's grab a bite!" Gura said, grabbing Amelia by her shirt and prancing towards the nearest restaurant.

The five of them entered the restaurant, and had a nice meal with each other. They recounted many stories about their lives so far, and watched the new HoloEN 69th generation's debut together. Just like the old times, the hours spent together were filled with hearty laughs, and all of them wished this time could last forever. However, that could not come to pass. They eventually had to return to their own countries, and back to their normal lives.

* * *

"Oh baby, that was a banger lunch!" Gura exclaimed.

"It's unfortunate that we will have to part ways soon." Ina said, melancholically. "It's been fun, catching up with everyone physically, rather than on discord."

"I will be sad, because when Gura and Ina are gone out from Japan, I won't have anyone to flex my breasts over." Said Kiara. Both Ina and Gura almost wanted to snap, but they wanted the parting to end on a good note even more.

"Well, I guess this is the end?" said Amelia, almost unceremoniously.

"Hey, Watson, there's been something on my mind this entire time. Why do _you_ look exactly the same as 50 years ago?" Calliope inquired.

"Huh?!" Amelia flinched. "W-what do you mean?"

"Gura was a 9900 year old shark, so it would make sense that going from 9900 to 10000 would not make much of a difference." Calliope explained. "Ina is protected by the Ancient Ones, I am the very embodiment of death, which has no age, and Kiara died and came back to life."

"Yet you, a normal human, have remained youthful despite not having any of our traits. Why is that, Watson?" pressed Calliope.

"Well- y'see, I have the power of ti-...." As Amelia tried to explain herself out of this situation, she stopped and hung her shoulders over her head.

"If I explain it to you... will you promise 'me' that you won't laugh?" Amelia asked, with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Of course we won't, Watson. We love you no matter what, right?" Calliope assured Amelia, gesturing towards the other 3 members.

"I love you no matter what, Watson." Gura said, with her chest held out high. "I won't laugh. You're special to me."

"I'm never going to give you up, or let you down." said Kiara. "Needless to say, I'll never turn around and desert you."

"If any of them laugh, I'll bonk them." Ina reassured. "I'm behind you, always."

"Come, follow me." With tears welling up in her eyes, Amelia asked them to follow her. As they did, they slowly made their way back to the shrine gate where they made their reunion. In the snow, there was a new pair of strange lines, leading behind the shrine gate.

"Earlier, when I almost said that it was because of the power of time travel, I wasn't exactly lying." said Amelia. "You can come out now, Amelia."

Upon hearing Amelia's voice, I wheeled my way towards the HoloMyth members from behind the shrine gate. There I was, a sickly looking old lady with white hair, making their way towards all 5 of them, in a wheelchair.

"As you can see, Amelia is old and sick." Amelia explained. "She can't move around much like this, as you can very much tell. Not to mention, she's hard of hearing and can't speak very well. Amelia asked me, Amelia, to do this for her... so that she wouldn't ruin the reunion for all of you."

"I... I was scared... I saw everyone still looked so good... meanwhile, I look like..." as I got the words out of my mouth, Calli stopped me with a warm hug.

"You stupid dumbass!" She scolded. "There's no way that this would have been ruined if you came like this! Damn it, Watson, we don't have much time left together here in Japan!" Even though she was scolding me, there was a certain warmth in her words.

"Let's make as much memories as we ca-" Suddenly, Calli was interrupted by an explosive laughter.

"PFFFHAHHAHAHHAA WATSON LOOK AT YOU!" Gura exploded. "Y-YOUR BREASTS! THEY'RE SAGGY! PFFAAHAHHAHA-"

"Gura, I said I'll bonk you." sternly reminded Ina, after already bonking Gura's head with one of her tentacles. "Amelia, I can understand. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if AO-chan wasn't here for me. But... as much as AO-chan is here for me, we're here for you too."

"I kinda wanted to say 'Granny Ame' but... I can't help but feel emotional at this right now. I never really thought about this before, since I keep on reviving, but people really die when they die..." Kiara said, while tearing up. "We love you, Amelia. Here, I'll even give you a kiss on the li-"

"Hey, wait a second, she's not dead! She can't die yet!" Gura cried out, after recovering from her laughing fit. "We just had so much fun times with old Watson, we need to do the same with the actual old Watson!"

"It's alright." I say. "Past me is me but in the past. That means that future me is the past me that is the future in the past of the future which is the past of experiencing the future in the future of the past."

"I understood exactly nothing you just said, but... we really do not have time, so we will have to say goodbye for now..." Calli sighed. "But I doubt I'll meet you in the underworld, since you'll be going straight to heaven. Also Kusotori, stop clinging onto Amelia, we need to go."

"It's sad, but... I'm running out of time too..." Ina lamented. "My flight is going to be gone in just 20 more minutes..."

"No dying until I see you again, okay, Watson?" Gura demanded. "My people need me, so I must go, but I'll be back, you hear?!"

* * *

After their various parting words, it was just me, and Amelia.

"Well, I suppose I'll go back to my timeline now." Amelia said. "But before I go, there's one question I need to ask."

"6124." I replied.

"..."

"If you knew I was going to ask that, that means you knew exactly what would happen, didn't you?"

"..."

"Then why... why did you ask your past self to do the same thing you did? I can understand if you're the first Amelia who was worried about everyone else, but if you're after the first, it doesn't make sense to call your past self to do this!"

"Amelia."

"Yes, Amelia?"

"I am not the first, second or third."

"And neither will you be the last."

"What do you mean?"

"There will come a time where you feel lost. Everyone is against you and you have nowhere left to go. In that time, and many other times to come, you will remember this day. The day you learn that your friends will always love you, no matter who or what you become."

"Even if that's true, you don't know that I'll continue looping this cycle. I do what I want."

"I know. After all, I am you."

"You're not me. Talking with you is a waste of our time. I'm going back home to play ○nder○ale."

As Amelia's time travel watch stirs to life, and she returns to her original timeline, I murmur:

> "As expected... I really am me."

And so, I...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wonder if this counts as Major Character Death for Kiara...?  
> 2\. If you were wondering why there were 2 Watson Amelia's in the 'characters' list, I hope you understand now!  
> 3\. This work was inspired by Marine's 78 year old baabaa stream. Here's a short translated video of it if you haven't watched it already: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9ftpQHPwGI
> 
> 4\. If anyone wants to draw this or something, I demand that you include an AO-chan in the background saying "flat is justice" when Ina talks about her chest. Other than that, it's free reign as long as you credit me.


End file.
